


捎來幸運的約定

by siraiyumu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 完結後捏造，含少量奇幻成份P5R日版發售一周年、萬聖節紀念賀文雖說是主明主CP文，但是ぺご只會出現在回憶中……大概吧2020/11/1 內文修訂
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 4





	捎來幸運的約定

**Author's Note:**

> 完結後捏造，含少量奇幻成份  
> P5R日版發售一周年、萬聖節紀念賀文  
> 雖說是主明主CP文，但是ぺご只會出現在回憶中……大概吧  
> 2020/11/1 內文修訂

新幹線進站的隆隆聲響，使得明智吾郎暫時停下了前進的腳步。

從那天起，他變得時常站在抉擇線上。

起步時微小的角度差異，彷彿將面對截然不同的人生。這大概就是自由的滋味，或許並不如想像中特別。畢竟，這種選擇其實伴隨他的成長歷程，只是選項多寡的差異而已。

偶然間，停靠於身旁即將發車的列車窗內，正垂首滑動手機的少年側臉吸引了他的目光。

一如既往，光是意識到對方存在，思緒就會變得格外清晰。

此時的自己並不需要猶豫，還有該完成的事。

起站前，褐髮少年緩步經過了車窗，僅以眼角餘光目送著與他行進方向完全相反的列車遠去。

不過，這倒未必代表他們將永不相見。

畢竟無論該稱作命運，或是神之類的混帳，好像對他們倆總是特別惡劣。

《捎來幸運的約定》

〈1〉

放下行李後，剛到達新居的來客，勉強應了房東幾句，直到口袋裡的手機震動起來，給了他結束話題的契機。

他接起手機，隨著聽筒另一端的對話提示，滑開了床邊的玻璃窗，粉嫩的櫻瓣隨之飄入，拂過了青年甜栗色的長髮。

只不過，青年首先映入眼簾的，並非京都盎然而和煦的春意，而是待於樓下的肅黑的轎車。

他鎖上門，看似一派輕鬆，實際上卻警戒四方地上了轎車的副駕駛座。

「呦，比預想中還早到了半天哪。要不要乾脆在進入正題前，帶你在京都觀光一下啊？」

駕駛座的西裝男人語調有些輕浮，再加上一頭留至襯衫領的蓬鬆黑髮，與下巴上的蓄鬍，全使得明智吾郎對眼前的男人起了糟糕的第一印象。何況這男人還操著滿口關東腔，想也知道不是本地人，為何非得讓他做自己的導遊不可？

「你就是這次的任務嚮導？」

「算是，畢竟接下來的目標，就屬我追最久了。啊啊……這年頭的年輕人實在是太刺眼了，就算這麼熱衷工作，生活品質也不會自動變好哪。」

對於身旁男人帶點諷意的抱怨，吾郎揚起嘴角，眼裡卻絲毫沒有笑意：

「對一天到晚廢寢忘食於工作，不怎麼回去看女兒的單親爸爸來說，這句話沒什麼說服力呢，長谷川善吉警部補……抱歉，去年年底升官了才是，長谷川警部。」

此話一出，車內隨即陷入沉默的低氣壓。

打從這些年與公安部合作以來，吾郎不斷在日本各地遷居，協助追查廢人化企業在獅童垮臺後在四處亂竄的殘黨。每到一個新城市前，他多少會先對未來的合作對象探聽一番。這算是個自保手段，畢竟在搜查官中，也有些人是把自己當作逍遙法外的變態殺人魔看待。他們總用獵豹般的眼神盯著自己，恨不得下一秒就找個理由將金屬手銬套上自己的手腕。

至於這次的合作對象，情況似乎有些特殊。從兩年前轟動一時的人工智慧應用程式EMMA的案子看來，不排除對方可能和自己一樣，是人格面具能力使用者。即使不是，也是「那群傢伙」的合作對象。

「看來我已經不需要自我介紹了。嘛，多虧要接應你的關係，我才有機會回京都一趟，這點倒是感激不盡。」

故作親切地以周圍話題來搭話，又以輕浮的語調及玩笑來隱藏真心，將對世間的怨言埋至最底。在這點上，身旁的搜查官或許和過往的自己有些相像。也因此，令吾郎煩躁不已，恨不得早早下車。

「這次的目標呢？」

聞言，善吉將手伸向後座，撈來了份文件夾，又從西裝口袋掏出了張照片，一同遞入褐髮青年的手中。

「怎麼樣？有印象嗎？」

瞥了眼手中的照片，基於隱瞞沒有任何意義，吾郎選擇了如實回答：

「只見過一次，大約3年前，那時他還只是負責肅清任務的小弟。」

不過，他並不是在現實世界見到的，而是在印象空間裡見過他的陰影。

「沒錯，獅童和大和田相繼被逮捕後，他原本所屬的組沒了後臺，被其他派系給肅清了，他倒挺幸運的有機會保住小命。」

「還以為你們會默許黑道透過自身的秩序壓制他，公安部應該沒有閒到可以花心力在個小囉嘍身上吧？」

「不愧是偵探哪，這樣話就好說了。上個月，同仁在機場逮到兩個持假護照的外國留學生，他們的大腿跟貼身衣物裡藏著這些東西……」

善吉拖長了語氣之際，從口袋掏出了另一張照片，映著警方扣留的證物影象，密封袋中的結晶粉末，不需要解釋也看得出來那是什麼。

「尋線一查，這批利用未成年孩子來運毒的集團，恐怕也和這傢伙有關。但直到現在，我們找不著證據，也申請不到搜索票。」

至此，年長的搜查官嘆了口氣：「被逮到的小鬼和小茜年紀差不多，大概是被當地角頭控制，用完即丟的人偶罷。」

「人偶……嗎？」

不知為何，這個詞彙聽在耳裡，即使過了數年也十分刺耳。吾郎多少還是清楚的，就算這次斷了日本的對口，也並不代表這些孩子不會再被派往其他國家。

「狀況大致瞭解了，我會以自己的方式想辦法多探查一會，下星期同一時間停一地點碰頭，可以吧？」

聽得此言，善吉愣了半晌，才遲疑地答應下來。

「是沒問題，老實說，你想要更多協助也沒關係，倒也不用一個人全扛起來做哪。雖然從其他同仁那裡聽聞，你好像一直都是這樣……」

「知道就好。」

「就當是人生前輩的建議，偶爾也依賴一下大人吧？這次的目標，有走私及侵佔非法槍枝的嫌疑，到現在還沒查清貨品去向，要是一不小心腦袋上被開了個洞可就得不償失了。」

「那不是正好？要是洞開在你的腦袋上，你女兒會傷心的，而我可沒有這種顧慮。」

「嗯……？是嗎？」

拋下此語，拉開了車門，吾郎打算自顧自地步回住處，就在回首準備甩上車門時，善吉冷笑了一聲：

「你的手套材質我見過，幾年前你在電視上大紅大紫時也是同樣的材質哪。」

聞言，吾郎忍不住抿了抿唇，照現況看來，恐怕對方正想將話題推往自己最不樂見的方向。

「兩年前，我認識了一群跟你差不多年紀，刺眼得要死的小鬼們。當中有個看起來不太愛戴手套的小鬼，口袋裡卻放著跟你同樣材質的手套。」

正如所料，話題確實推往了令人不快的方向。

「放心吧，我跟雨宮很久沒聯絡了，也沒打算把你的去向透露給他。不過……」

至此，善吉轉了轉僵硬的後頸，刻意忽視身旁青年褐紅的眼眸中散發的銳利敵意，語氣顯得有些沉重：

「要是你死了會感到痛徹心扉的人，是真的不存在嗎？再想清楚一點，以你的才智不可能沒意識到才是。或者，你是刻意忽略了這點？」

那天，僅是吾郎整理行李，大致瀏覽了遍從公安手中取得的資料後，便早早就寢。

然而，居於京都的首夜，他卻輾轉難眠。

褐髮青年凝望著帶點汙漬的屋頂凹槽，記憶被莫名地揚動。誰教他在京都期間的下榻之處，也和當時一樣是個老舊的閣樓。

他的記憶裡，有段不該存在的寒冬。

他們探索丸喜殿堂之後的夜晚，會在咖啡店的閣樓親熱。有時，當吾郎起身想穿妥衣物時，蓮還會刻意搗亂。

如果錯過末班車的話，在這裡留一晚也無妨。

雨宮蓮總是這麼說的，雖然只要態度夠堅持，他從來都沒有為難過吾郎。只是深夜離開盧布朗時，還會感受到對方趴在窗口默默目送自己的視線。

就在這時，有股來自周圍的視線，相當湊巧地切合了回憶裡被注視的感受，引起了褐髮青年的違和感。

他猛然起身，在漆黑的房內四處張望。

不會錯的，確實感受到了，窗口處飄來了銳利的視線。

至此，吾郎悄悄將手伸下枕頭，摸出藏在枕底的手槍，在缺乏聲響的黑夜中緩慢解開保險。

眨眼之際，那抹視線又靠得更近，激發腦內的警鐘大響，位置就在──他的面前。

槍口幾乎與他的眼光同時指向面前，卻發現正前方空無一物。

視線的來源似乎比想像中矮了半截，垂首而望，這才從黑暗中辨識出一雙亮金色的雙眸，以及……

靈動的尖耳、左右柔軟搖動的長尾。

他沒看錯，是隻略弓起背，坐在自己面前的黑貓。

〈2〉

雨宮蓮私底下有些壞習慣。

比方說，激情後的疲憊使他像個大孩子，枕著戀人的大腿打盹，或是趁著對方著裝時，從背後把玩起吾郎的髮尾。起初，明智吾郎有些厭煩，但久而久之，也不想再多費口舌了，反正也沒什麼實際傷害。

「你打算留長嗎？」

「不想，再長一點整理起來很麻煩。老實說，我不想再為自己的生活增加負擔。」

「真可惜。」

邊言，黑髮少年輕輕梳開了戀人打結的髮尾，又輕輕攬起，他湊向吾郎的肩頭，在褐色的髮絲滑落指尖時深深吸氣，享受著它掃過鼻尖的輕滑。

「滿想看它在陽光下風吹飄逸的樣子。」

◇ ◇ ◇

這天，吾郎醒來的時間已經接近中午。但這也不能怪他，昨夜，正確來說其實是今日凌晨，他追著販毒管道的交易路徑，直至黎明才回到住處。

醒來後的第一件事，褐髮青年拉開窗戶，正巧一陣微風被陽光烘得溫暖，拂過他的髮間。如今，他已把原本至肩的長髮留到腰際，出乎意料地並沒有特別難整理，或許是髮質上的優勢，使他特別適合留長。

思索至此，吾郎不免回想起曾有人對自己說過，想看他留長的模樣。

從思緒中浮回現實，褐髮青年忍不住按了按額角。

都是前些日子長谷川善吉的那番話，還有這間閣樓的套房害的，使他最近一直想起那些瑣碎的往事。

這時，長髮的最尾端，突然傳來輕微的拉扯感。轉頭一看，才發現房裡的黑貓跳上了書桌，對著他被春風吹起的髮絲反覆伸爪，簡直把他的髮尾當成了大型逗貓棒。

「……夠了！」

吾郎咂舌，連忙將褐髮整理後束成馬尾，即使如此也制止不了黑貓的淘氣。

「喵──，喵──。」

沒過多久，牠不斷拉長了甜膩的鳴叫，跳往青年的腳邊婀娜地走動，時不時以姣好的臀線與貓尾蹭弄著他的足踝。

從在這裡住下來的第一個晚上起，這隻黑貓就賴在房間裡不走。吾郎向房東打聽過，似乎不是先前的房客所留下，只是單純闖入此處後就黏著自己不放。由於平時住在樓下的房東也會餵牠，這使得這個不速之客更名正言順地賴著不走。

這傢伙總是在房內跳來跳去、趁自己開啟筆記型電腦時趴上螢幕搗亂，或是突然趴在自己大腿上便磨起爪來。一開始，吾郎被鬧到不得不把工作搬到外頭的咖啡廳去。不過，當他步入住處不慎陷入回憶時，這孩子打斷他的時機總是恰好。

久而久之，吾郎也放棄擺脫牠了，反正自己只待到任務結束，又得離開這座城市。

不得不言，黑貓真是天生的怪盜，看牠在住處周圍飛簷走壁的敏捷姿態，不免聯想起那個在認知世界神出鬼沒的黑色風衣少年，這也變成了命名依據。

打開冰箱，褐髮青年搖了搖門上的牛奶盒，扣除自己那份外，還有些許餘量。他隨手抽起一枚紙盤，便倒了些牛奶進去，輕放地面，朝著不遠處的貓招了招手。

「要喝嗎，Joker？」

只見不遠處的黑貓眨了眨亮金色的眸子，快步奔來，朝盤裡嗅了嗅便垂首輕舔。

說來有些奇怪，這隻黑貓行徑相當極端，有時頑皮得停不下來，蹭在自己身邊要食物；有時卻又安靜地蹲在角落凝視著自己。他甚至有些懷疑，眼前的毛孩子是不是藏著複數的靈魂？

忽然，吾郎的手機震動起來，那是他和長谷川的情報交換的時間提醒鬧鐘。

這使他輕淺地一嘆，便起身換下睡衣，抓起書桌上早已裝妥的文件夾與電腦便下了樓，等待黑頭轎車的到來。

「呼……嗯……」

碰面時間一到，接過資料詳盡審閱的善吉目光變得格外嚴肅，不時發出低沉的長嘆。

「照你的調查結果，這傢伙的規模比我們預期的更大哪。其實前幾天，有人和山口組的成員在神戶港區一帶起了衝突，後續追查不排除也是這傢伙的人。」

「衝突擴大前，趕緊逮補他會比較好。要是等到他有了足夠的勢力及財富，攀附上其他政治或黑道派系，只會更棘手罷。」

「確實。話這麼說，是你掌握到什麼了？」

聞言，吾郎搖了搖頭：

「很遺憾，對方比想像中還小心。不過……」

有時候，刻意犯下一些足以讓自己被追跡的失誤，再加上對方知道自己原本是獅童身邊的人，或許一時半刻的驚慌，能讓對方露出短暫的破綻。

不過，要是現在提議給身旁的搜查官聽，大概會被阻止。至此，吾郎抿了抿唇，決定直接結束話題。

「下週，同一時間同一地點見。」

言至此，褐髮青年逕拉開車門下了副駕駛座。

「明智，」

善吉的喚名，使得他關上車門的行動稍稍一頓。

「別勉強自己亂來，知道嗎？」

「當然。」

當晚，吾郎又重新梳理了手中所有的線索與現況。那是他放餌前的最後確認，若沒在基本功上作好萬全準備，或許這場任務極可能賠去他的性命。

正當他垂首按了按眼窩，大腿間傳來不算陌生的重量與體溫。抬眼一看，是Joker溜進了他的懷裡，前腳搭上矮桌，朝著電腦螢幕瞪大眼猛瞧。

「那都是些和你無關的東西。」

邊言，吾郎輕輕攬過黑貓的掖窩，將牠抱入懷裡。今晚的Joker是安靜模式，不鬧也不吵，那雙金眸瞪得又圓又亮。牠在螢幕上的文件與吾郎的目光之間來回游移，最後搭上褐髮青年的肩頭，輕蹭著他的面頰時挾雜著親暱的舔弄。

微弱的涼意與癢感逗笑了吾郎，或許對他而言，比起面對人，面對動物還輕鬆許多。

「好癢、停、停，該停了，你是在擔心我嗎？」

說來奇特，黑貓彷彿聽得懂他的疑問般停下動作，雙眼也不眨幾下地望著吾郎。若比擬作是人類的話，有如在傳達著對方對自己的強烈信任似的。

「奇怪的傢伙。」

吾郎邊笑著，不禁伸出指節搔弄起貓的下巴，弄得牠發出呼嚕嚕的低鳴。

至此，明智吾郎腦中沒來由地冒出了奇怪的念頭。

如果是他的話會怎麼想呢？那個曾經拿生命下注，在自己的槍下千鈞一髮逃生的他，會對接下來的計畫有什麼感想呢？

擔憂？生氣？還是無感？

或者，是無條件的信任？

忖著忖著，褐髮青年搖了搖頭。

突然想趕快結束這案子離開這裡，他實在受夠了不斷想起蓮的日子。

〈3〉

彼此相處的時光，來不及等待暖春到來。

有天夜裡，他們走出爵士酒吧時，雨雪同時灑落，使他們暫時佇足於吉祥寺路邊的屋簷下。

偶然間，兩人聊起了澀谷車站外綻放的春櫻。

事實上，他們原本都不是有閒情逸致去體會生活細節美好的那種人。

偏偏他們相遇了，因而感受到時光流動時周圍的每景每物，美好與不順眼的事物，都透過對方而增幅。

那時的吾郎，鮮見地拉長了思緒。真有那麼一瞬間，他想像了一下站前櫻瓣飄落的景色。更重要的是，那時有人與他並肩，透過掌心與交扣的十指傳遞著暖意。

如果有一天，他們都擺脫了彼此的枷鎖的話，是否……

◇ ◇ ◇

京都街道的櫻花，即使是在夜深人靜時，也被街燈持續突顯著它的粉嫩。

只可惜，吾郎現在可不是能悠閒停下腳步欣賞的時刻。

獵物真的上勾了，現在就跟在他身後不到50公尺的暗巷裡，還刻意關掉了車燈。

長谷川搜查官此時分頭追緝的另一方向，也差不多快有收獲了罷。

也就是說，只要爭取到足夠的時間，讓對方的目光一直在自己身上，並且活過今晚即可。

雖說如此，這任務難度，卻在午夜以後劇增。

不遠處的暗巷多了組監視人力，吾郎能前進的道路明顯被限縮了。再這樣下去，會被逼入死胡同。

或者，反過來利用死巷也是種方法。但這麼做風險實在太大，作為異鄉人的他，恐怕不會比當地的黑道熟悉此處的地形。

這時，吾郎的手機震動起來。這對他而言可是天大的好消息，顯然公安部那邊已經搞定了。

眨眼間，褐髮青年拔腿奔跑，距離他最近的派出所相隔至少5個街區，且還得經過一條小橋，稍嫌遠了點，但並非毫無機會。

注意到自己正往警局的方向移動後，原本隱於身後的汽車也不再躲藏，直接催了油門便開上人行道橫擋在吾郎面前。幾乎同時，他迅速反應過來，拐進巷弄，翻上住家圍牆，因而引起庭院內的秋田犬一陣狂吠。

正如他所料，對方早在巷裡設了埋伏，急著想把他從牆頭拽下來，但就在褲管快被對方揪住時，褐髮青年跳上了住家的陽臺，順勢翻往屋頂。

不過，跳至高處後，發現首要逃亡路線早已被設下重重佈署，大概是不能用了。

轉身一看，原先預留的三條計畫逃亡路線雖然沒被封死，但由於埋伏人數實在太密集，嘗試起來風險實在不小。

再這樣下去，他可真的要送命了，畢竟現在可不在認知世界裡，也沒辦法召喚洛基一次清空整條窄巷。

──就當是人生前輩的建議，偶爾也依賴一下大人吧？

若是平時的話，這選項恐怕不會出現在他的腦中。

但事實就擺在眼前，他不想就這樣結束。若是在此時草草結束，又何必撐了兩年多在日本各地奔波？

至此，明智吾郎機抽出了手機，對著善吉的帳號發了定位訊息，在那當下，他的腦海中浮現無數的畫面。那個老舊的閣樓、咖啡杯裡盪漾的波紋、未曾仔細注視過的澀谷車站站外櫻景，然後是東京車站那般新幹線列車。

「嘖，可惡……」

一聲惱怒的咂舌後，吾郎朝著反方向徹離。若是以前的他，肯定會悶著頭將最後的希望賭在他自己的逃亡計畫上的。

打從意識到他還活著的那天起，他變得時常站在抉擇線上。

起步時微小的角度差異，彷彿將面對截然不同的人生。而在此之中，他始終以為只有自己才是唯一可靠的。

他連拐了四次，開始和黑道門斡旋，爭取更多的時間。沒過多久，褐髮青年藏入了住宅的高低差陰影中，終於讓黑道們追丟了蹤影時，他悄悄溜往暗巷，想趁隙脫離包圍網。

慶幸他在確認巷弄通道情況時，多遲疑了兩秒，才來得及發現巷口已經立起預備瞄準自己的消音器槍口。

第一槍射中了一公尺外的路牌，使他暫時縮回陰影處尋求掩護。

現在的情勢，雖然暫時保住了性命，卻糟到不能更糟了。

長谷川搜查官的車，就算以時數100公里飆車橫過整個市區趕來，也至少需要10分鐘左右。如今巷子的兩端已被包圍，還有槍手追蹤，如果再不想點辦法的話──

霎時，遠方傳來油門催到底的引擎與警笛狂響。不一會，那莽撞的機械聲在巷口緊急煞車，街區周圍頓時被混亂的號令與驚呼淹沒，顯然黑道們亂了陣腳。

「上車！快！」

善吉奮力推開了副駕駛座車門，警燈紅藍交織的燈光照亮了整條暗巷。

見狀，褐髮青年毫無猶豫地跳下地面，起身朝著燈光狂奔。

只是，他也不確定巷口的槍手究竟怎麼想的，說不定對方所收到的命令，就是無論如何都要除掉自己。

當吾郎透過警車車窗，清晰地望見槍口指著自己時，還以為一切都太遲了。

眨眼間，車窗上映著另一道嬌小的黑影，一閃神就跳上了槍手的肩頭，拉長了前腳，在其面孔劃出了自下巴斜過眉眼的深長爪痕。

第二槍伴隨的玻璃破碎聲，與槍手的怒號同時響起。

吾郎這才成功跳上了車，就在善吉準備踩盡油門全速駛離時，那道突襲了槍手的黑影又一溜煙鑽進正要關上的副駕駛座車門。

「……Joker？」

警車衝出了包圍網，此時吾郎低頭一看，正是平日總在套房內等著他回來的黑貓。

「沒想到你養了隻挺機敏的貓哪，現在是流行和貓搭擋嗎？這小傢伙在我準備跟同仁前往倉庫時突然出現，扯著我的袖口強迫我先趕往這裡。要不是如此，到達這裡的時間恐怕還得再拖長20分鐘，我可能去鴨川的下游打撈你的屍體還比較快了。」

善吉的話題所指，如今弓起背蹲在褐髮青年大腿上，若無其事地提起前腳反覆撥弄著鬍鬚。沒過多久，便將身子盤成球狀，緩緩閉上雙眼，一臉滿足地睡著了。

「這小傢伙……該不會跟摩爾加納一樣會說話吧？」

「不會吧，大概。」

至少來到京都以後，從沒聽牠開口說過話。至於牠聽不聽得懂他們的言語呢？吾郎就不敢保證了。

伸手順著油亮的黑毛，自Joker的後頸輕撫至尾椎。

回想起方才牠襲擊槍手的模樣，既視感實在太重了。儼然是幾年前，那個潛伏在陰暗處的心之怪盜，神不知鬼不覺地跳上陰影的背，一把撕去面具。

「老實說哪，趕來這裡的路上，看到這訊息，還挺高興的。」

這時，善吉緊握著方向盤，以下巴指了指架在空調出風口上的手機螢幕，上頭正浮現著先前吾郎傳來的定位紀錄。

「謝啦，幫我省了不少力。至少我不需要苦惱要怎麼跟雨宮轉達惡耗了。」

「倒也未必會死吧？我只是選了能活命的方法中最省力的一種。」

邊說著，吾郎將注意力轉向掌下貓毛柔軟的觸感：

「不過，謝謝你，長谷川搜查官。」

「嘛，道謝起來倒是挺老實的，跟那群小鬼一樣。你先別回住處了，先到我這裡待幾晚罷。」

隨著後續收尾結束，日光早已高高掛於空中。

但由於是假日的緣故，長谷川才回到家，便被女兒一陣叨唸。直到發現他帶了客人回家，這才阻止了這場混亂。

當吾郎借了長谷川家的浴室梳洗一番，回到客廳時，卻發現善吉的女兒正盯著坐在浴室外的黑貓猛瞧。

「黑貓……果然是幸運的象徵呢。」

「牠怎麼了嗎？」

聞言，少女搖了搖頭，笑道：

「兩年前，爸爸帶著跟你年紀差不多的一群人來到這裡，那時家裡難得變得很熱鬧。後來他們雖然回到東京去了，我跟其中的幾位，像是真學姊還是有持續聯絡。前陣子，聽她說他們之中有人差點發生了車禍，還好沒受什麼傷。」

「他們之中……？」

聽至此，吾郎起了不好的預感，視線轉向了正在廚房處理食材的善吉，後者才接道：

「就是雨宮啦，聽說他看到路上有隻黑貓受傷了，眼見後方來車就快碾過牠，立刻衝過去救援，但卻撞上安全島上的變電箱，沒什麼嚴重的傷倒真的挺幸運的。」

「嗯，肯定是黑貓帶來的幸運吧。」

「不過聽新島說，他最近好像常常無預警地昏睡，或者是盯著櫻花發呆……」

隨著父女倆的閒聊，吾郎若有所思地望向蹲在自己腳邊，仍瞪大了眼凝視自己的黑貓。

……不會吧？

但是仔細想想，像摩爾加納那樣認知世界的產物，都能以貓的型態在現實世界繼續存在了。現在急於推翻此時他腦海中荒謬的想法，似乎還嫌武斷了點。

〈Finale〉

吾郎收拾行李時，窗外的春櫻依舊繽紛。

甚至時不時隨著微風飄入室內。

在那之後，這隻突然闖入他生活的黑貓，性格又調皮起來，動不動蹭著自己要食物，和先前偶爾變得靈性的模樣判若兩人……或者該說判若兩貓。

不過，他即將退租的今天，Joker又安靜下來。甚至還幫他叼來預備收入箱內的物品，實在是聰明過了頭。

吾郎蓋上行李箱上鎖後，只見黑貓跳上了書桌，凝視著偶爾飄入窗內的粉嫩花瓣。

此時，褐髮青年思索了半晌，走向窗邊前小心翼翼地將黑貓抱如懷裡，一同望向窗外櫻花樹在陽光下閃耀。此時的他，總算有了些許閒暇，能體會一下春光的溫潤。

「這孩子我已經託付給房東了，之後至少有個歸屬。這樣沒問題吧？」

此話出口時，其實吾郎仍有些猶豫，畢竟現在的自己簡直就像瘋子一樣，對著貓自言自語。

「至於你……我是不知道你在擔心什麼，我沒打算放棄，手套的事我也沒忘。我的記性可不差，晚點罷。你也看到了，現在正忙。」

此語一出，不知道是否為移情作用，昂首凝視著自己的黑貓，金色的瞳孔似乎收束了些許，隨之以細嫩的鳴叫輕聲回應。

「……以及，」

當吾郎再次開口時，窗外正起了風，吹動著些許櫻瓣飛入室內，又同時拂動起吾郎的馬尾。

「等事情告一段落，回到你那裡去，再陪你去看櫻花？」

語尾方落，只見懷裡的黑貓輕盈地跳上吾郎的肩頭，環過青年的頸間，平時落在頰邊的舔吻，這次卻準確地落在吾郎的唇尖。

對此，褐髮青年釋然地揚起了嘴角。

獲得自由的同時，當面前的選項變多的同時，他也曾短暫地感到不安過。

是否只要些微的差異，他們的命運將成為平行線？

或許這點上從來沒變過。只是不知為何，約定被允諾的剎那，他的心底變得更加踏實。

Fin.


End file.
